1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus capable of both side transmission and both side recording of image data.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional facsimile apparatus capable of both side recording, when both side transmission is designated, the front side of a recording sheet of the first page is recorded first upon completion of reception of data for the first page, and the back side of the recording sheet of the first page is recorded next upon completion of reception of data for the second page.
However, in the above prior art, when both side transmission is underway and any error occurs during reception of data for the fourth page, operation at the receiver end stops when recording on the front and back sides of a recording sheet of the first page, and on the front side of a recording sheet of the second page are complete.
Upon receiving image data from another transmitter, since the received data must be printed and print operation is started, even when the communication that has caused the error during reception of data for the fourth page is restarted, the data for the fourth page cannot be recorded on the back side of the recording sheet of the second page, and the data for the third page is recorded twice, thus wasting resources, i.e., recording sheets.
In the above prior art, upon executing reception control, the receiver end determines that both side originals are sent in ascending order of pages, and in the order of front and back sides in units of pages.
More specifically, the receiver end executes reception control assuming that data is sent in the order of the front side of an original of the first page, its back side, the front side of an original of the second page, and its back side.
However, in the prior art, if the transmitter end sends only front side data of all originals first, and then sends only back side data of all the originals, the receiver end prints out all the front side data of the originals, and then prints out the back side data of the received originals, thus requiring a double number of recording sheets, and wasting resources considerably.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a facsimile apparatus which can appropriately record image data received in the both side transmission mode, and can prevent recording sheets from being wasted.